


Short story chapter 537

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [45]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 537, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 537

\- Zeref!

\- Mavis?

\- Where are we!?

 

Mavis was punching something. An invisible wall. No, it wasn't invisible.

 

\- What's happening here? - asked Zeref, touching the wall.

\- Father!

\- Larcade? - Zeref turned -. And August too?

\- He trapped you too!

\- He?

\- _**Remember me, Zeref?**_

 

Zeref froze when he listened that voice. A voice very well known by him. A voice that has been with him for the last 400 years.

 

\- You are... - said Zeref, scared.

\- _**Ankhseram, god of Life and Death. Welcome to your nightmare.**_


End file.
